Triste realidad… Amiga Mía…
by Katsumi00
Summary: ¿Por que las cosas pasan asi? Este es un oneshot... trata sobre cuando el en realidad el amor no lo fue si no solo era costumbre... Estar por estar... pesima en Summary... mejor entren y lean Situacion complicada... No olviden dejar su review.


_**Los personajes no me **__**pertencen**__**… solo el **__**fic**__** es de mi propiedad. Los personajes pertenecen **__**al fabulosos grupo**__** de CLAMP.**_

_--------__**Triste realidad… Amiga Mía**__…--------_

Meiling acababa de llegar de Francia, había ido a visitar a una de sus mejores amigas, Tomoyo Daidouji. Su novio y prometido era Li Shaoran, desde la infancia se conocían, sus familias eran muy unidas y se habían prometido no separarse hasta la adolescencia, cuando uno y otro conociera a esa persona importante para uno y para otro.

Se habían distanciado de alguna forma entre los 12 y 14 años. Se habían escrito y sus familias se frecuentaban muy de vez en cuando pero ahora con el tiempo volvieron a encontrarse y decidieron comprometerse y unir sus vidas. Meiling estaba enamorada de él, Shaoran era uno de esos hombres en extinción, tenia detalles hermosos con ella, la quería sin duda alguna, era muy atractivo, varonil, caballeroso, inteligente todo lo que una chica puede desear.

Era su novia y no podía negar lo que sentía por ella, el deseo de protegerla siempre, hasta es dia.

Meiling corrió entusiasmada al encuentro de su novio, no podía esperar mas, ese mes sin verlo había sido terrible, lo extrañó como nunca, entro a su habitación sin tocar y en cuanto la abrió su cuerpo se detuvo súbitamente. Escuchaba la voz de él.

-Te quiero…- Susurró.

Se escucharon pasos y una puerta que se cerro, en ese entonces entro para saludarlo, pensó que estaría ocupado, el biombo le tapaba la visibilidad de la cama del joven chino y dio unos cuantos pasos lenta y silenciosamente, había decidido aparecer de sorpresa en cuanto saliera del baño.

De pronto se escucho que un ruido en la cama y con curiosidad avanzo mas llegando a la altura del biombo donde ahora podía ver.

-No…- Susurró estática, había una chica en la cama cubierta con la sabana de su novio. –Tu…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se tapo la boca al ser descubierta por la chica.

-Mei… Meiling…-Dijo asustada una joven castaña. Tomando las sabanas de la cama para tapar bien su cuerpo desnudo. –Yo…- Estaba horrorizada.

De pronto se escucho que cerraban la llave del lavamanos y se aproximaban a salir.

_Óyeme, por favor,_

_no__ digas nada,_

_perdóname_

Meiling se sentía morir en ese momento, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver como su novio salía con una toalla en la cintura, tapando su desnudez.

-M…Meiling…- Se detuvo y lanzando una mirada a la ojiverde.

-¡Shaoran!- Grito lastimada. –Tu… nunca pensé que ustedes me hicieran algo como esto…- Sus lagrimas caían al igual que su corazón se hacia añicos. –No, no puedo soportar esto… - Se echo a correr.

El ambarino bajo la mirada, no quería lastimar a la pelinegra… pero cuando el amor se acaba… se acaba. Le tenia muchísimo cariño y en ese tiempo que ella estuvo fuera se dio cuenta que no la amaba. Le dolía por ella pero no podía mentirse así mismo.

-Vamos…- Índico el joven chino a la ojiverde que no tenía cara para verlo y ver a su amiga.

-Shaoran yo…- Dijo tímidamente. –Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que hablar con ella…-

-No…- La detuvo del brazo. –No hay mucho por hacer…-

-Pero… Shaoran…- Dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-No tiene caso Sakura…- Le dijo reteniéndola ahora con mas fuerza.

-Es mi amiga…- Dijo con dolor bajando la mirada.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta- Aclaro él. –La conozco y se que por el momento las cosas tendrán que quedar así… no podemos sentirnos culpables por que la realidad es esta-

-Pero ella…- Trato de decir.

-Entiende… No la amo- Agrego. –Esto iba a terminar tarde o temprano, antes de su viaje se lo había tratado de decir, pero no entendió-

Sakura se sentía la peor persona sobre la tierra, había hecho el amor con el PROMETIDO de su amiga. Tomo su ropa y entro al baño.

_-"Esto no puede estar pasando… yo… la traicione…"- _Se dijo así misma mientras se vestía.

-Tengo que irme…- Dijo la castaña.

-Te acompaño a tu casa…-

-No…- Determino ella. –No, no es correcto…-

El ambarino se apresuro y detuvo a la ojiverde aprisionándola contra la pared y su cuerpo, sus ojos mostraban estar decididos a no dar paso atrás.

-Te amo Sakura…- Susurro en su oído. –Eso nadie lo cambiara…- Presiono su cuerpo con el de ella haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-Shaoran…- Susurro. –Tengo que… tengo que irme- Trato de zafarse, pero le fue imposible este la aprisionó aun mas.

-Te amo… Y no debes sentirte culpable, ella sabía que no la amaba desde un principio…- Confeso. –Le tenia cariño… si, pero no confundas eso con amor…- Le tomo el mentón y levanto su rostro para que lo mirara. -¿Puedes entender eso?- Mirándola insistentemente para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Por favor…- Suplico ella, también sufría por su amiga pelinegra, se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos ella se había enamorado de Shaoran sin planearlo, simplemente era el corazón que lo había hecho de esa manera.

-Dime Sakura…- Se acerco a sus labios. –¿Me amas?...- Preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Shaoran…- Su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba aun mas ruborizada. –No es el momento…- Trataba de hacerlo menos doloroso.

-No…- Determino él. –Necesito escucharlo…- Susurró haciendo que el aliento de los dos se mezclara.

Eso la iba a matar, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor hasta la madrugada ese tono de voz que estaba utilizando en ese momento la mataba, lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, pero de pronto venia la imagen de su amiga y todo se venia abajo, el corazón y la mente le iban a estallar cada uno le dictaba diferentes puntos de vista pero el corazón era lo que realmente sentía y le dolía demasiado confirmar que no podía cambiar las cosas.

_-"Que voy a hacer ahora…"- _Decía entre sus pensamientos.

-Sakura…-Llamó una vez mas el ambarino. –Dímelo… ¿Me amas?...-

Ahora el corazón le decía a gritos que si, que lo amaba, que nunca lo dudara.

-Si… Shaoran…- Dejando atrás sus pensamientos y dejándose guiar por su corazón. –Te amo…-Susurró uniendo sus labios con los del ambarino, el beso fue aumentando a uno apasionado pero dulce haciendo estremecer a la ojiverde.

-Sakura…- Susurró tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Shaoran… -Llamo sutilmente. –Tengo que irme…- Lo miro para darle entender que la tenia que soltar aunque no quisiera. –Por favor…- Dijo al ver la cara de decepcion del chico.

Lentamente él se alejo un poco dejándola que se reincorporara.

-Gracias…- Se acercó él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tenia que llegar el momento en que enfrentara a su amiga castaña, no quería verla ni saber nada de ella. Tocaron a su puerta y con desgano la abrió limpiándose las lagrimas derramadas dos horas antes.

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó antes de abrir, sin recibir respuesta. –De acuerdo…- Dijo abriéndola.

-Meiling….- Dijo Sakura.

-¿¡Tu!?- Trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero la ojiverde se lo impidió. –Si que eres descarada- Bufo. –Vete… no quiero verte nunca mas-Ordeno empujando la puerta.

-Meiling…espera- Trataba de explicarse. –Quiero hablar contigo…-

-¿Ah si?- Dijo irónica. -¿Qué me vas a decir Kinomoto Sakura?-Apoyo sus manos sobre su cintura. -¿Qué te acostaste con MI novio y no solo eso, MI PROMETIDO? –Recalco.

-Meiling…por favor-

-Bueno… pues sabes que no te tomes la molestia, que lo acabo de ver esta mañana-

-Meiling…- Volvió a tratar de decir.

-Ah, ya se… o me vienes a decir desde cuando me veían la cara de estúpida ¿no? Que cínica- Dijo molesta.

-Meiling…- Comenzaba a desesperarse, esa situación era mas que incomoda y dolorosa.

-Descarada y pensar que fuimos amigas…- Decía cada vez mas dolida.

-¡LO AMO!- Soltó de golpe captando la atención de la joven china. Esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_anoche__ entre sus brazos_

_me__ sentí, realmente una mujer,_

_se__ que tu,_

_creerás__, que es solo un juego,_

_entre__ los dos,_

_te__ juro que esta vez, me enamore,_

_como__ nunca, me enamore._

-Cínica… vete-Ordenó con voz dura. –Vete ahora mismo antes de que te saque yo- La voz se le quebraba.

-Yo no quería hacerte daño Meiling… entiende…- Decía con el corazón en la mano.

-¿En serio?...- Esa escena era dolorosa. –No me digas…-

-Tu sabes Meiling que te quiero y lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte daño, él…- Titubeo. –Sabes que éramos amigos desde hace tiempo, nunca me atreví a mirarlo como algo mas-

-Si, puedo darme cuenta…-Decía del mismo tono.

-Me duele verte así… Pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme así, no soy de piedra- Decía tratando se explicarse. –Pasó sin darme cuenta y cuando lo hice ya estaba enamorada…-

-¿Enamorada?- Levanto la voz. –Yo también lo estoy verdaderamente y no es una aventura pasajera como lo que acabas de hacer… te consideraba mi amiga, pasamos tantas cosas juntas…- Ahora ella comenzaba a sacar lo suyo. –Te consideraba una hermana Sakura… pero después de esto, te desconozco… esta no es mi amiga- Decía entre sollozos.

-Meiling…- Se acercó para abrazarla pero esta la empujo.

_Amiga mía,_

_se__ que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida,_

_amiga__ mía,_

_se__ que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía..._

_amiga__ mía,_

_que__ difícil es, decirte amiga, ahora,_

_amiga__ mía,_

_lo__ amo tanto y se que el a mí también me adora..._

En ese momento una figura apareció detrás de ellas. Los ojos granates de la pelinegra se abrieron con asombro al sentir una presencia tan conocida para ella.

-Váyanse…Déjenme sola- Dando crédito al dueño de la presencia.

-Shaoran…-Giro un poco al sentir la mano de él en su hombro.

-Sabia que vendrías… esto es de los dos…- Se acerco mas a ella y quedando frente a su ahora exnovia.

-Quiero también aclarar las cosas…- Empezó a decir. –Mei… sabes que nuestra relación había terminado desde hace tiempo… mucho antes del viaje, mucho antes de conocer a Sakura…- Agregó. –Esto es incomodo para ti… lo se para mi también…- Miró a la castaña.

-Shaoran…- Miró la joven de ojos granate. –Yo estaba intentándolo… creía en esa promesa…- Dijo sincera. –Siempre estuve con la idea que esa promesa estaba en pie pero… me equivoque-

_Para ti,_

_se__ que soy,_

_la__ gran culpable,_

_entre__ los dos,_

_comprende__ lo de ustedes,_

_termino_

_antes__ que llegara yo..._

La castaña permanecía en silencio, escuchando cada palabra con atención.

-Creo que también tenemos que ser sinceros…- Afirmó el joven chino. –Nuestro compromiso… se cancelo Sakura…- Esta se sorprendió buscando el anillo de compromiso en la mano de su amiga.

-Lo íbamos a intentar…- Susurró ahora la pelinegra. –Se supone que tenia que funcionar, el viaje me ayudaría a decidir con mas claridad y…- Seco una lagrima que se coló por su mejilla. –Vuelvo y me encuentro con que las cosas se habían aclarado pero no de la forma que esperaba, no de la forma en que las veía- Confesó.

_Amiga mía,_

_se__ que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida,_

_amiga__ mía,_

_se__ que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía..._

_amiga__ mía,_

_que__ difícil es, decirte amiga, ahora,_

_amiga__ mía,_

_lo__ amo tanto y se que el a mí también me adora..._

-Aun cuando las cosas no funcionaran…- Se aventuró la dueña del departamento. –Sakura…- Dijo mirándola fijamente. –Éramos amigas… - Terminó con un dejo de tristeza y dolor, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

Sakura no podía decir palabra alguna, ella tenia razón.

-Vamos…- Indico Shaoran dando por terminado el tema. La ojiverde no lo siguió, simplemente asintió para que él siguiera y la esperara en el auto. –De acuerdo…- Contestó.

Llegaba la hora de sincerarse una a una, de mujer a mujer, de amiga a amiga.

-¿Por qué no vas con él…?- Preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.

-Sabes que no podemos dejar las cosas así…- Agregó con sutileza.

-No creo que haya mucho que arreglar…-

-Por favor…- Suplicó. La joven china se hizo a un lado para darle paso.

-De acuerdo…-

------------------------------------

El ambarino iba camino al auto, el elevador parecía ir muy lento y la espera a que llegara a la planta baja parecía ser una eternidad.

_-"Lo siento Mei…"-_ Dijo entre sus pensamientos. _–"Sabes que no era amor… solo costumbre…"-_

Se sentía mal por Meiling, la conocía desde la infancia y que él recordara siempre ella estuvo esperanzada sentimentalmente a él.

_-"Sakura…"-_ Levantó la mirada. No se podía hacer nada respecto a los sentimientos, en el corazón no se manda, simplemente pasa sin darse cuenta.

---------------------------------

El silencio en el Departamento de la joven china era demasiado incomodo, tantos sentimientos encontrados, ni una ni la otra sabia como romper el hielo.

-Meiling…- Llamó Sakura. –Quiero que sepas que…-

-No, no digas nada respecto a eso…- La miró fijamente. –No te disculpes…- Determinó. –Las cosas son así ¿No? Dicen que es mejor no pedir perdón…- Agregó.

-Es que quiero explicarte que…- Fue interrumpida.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo en un susurró. –Solo dime ¿Por qué con él Sakura?- Una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Es algo que no lo decidí… simplemente…pas…-Fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Me duele, si, mucho…- Dijo entre sollozos. –Yo espere tanto a que el corazón de Shaoran me viera de esa manera…- Confesó. –Tu… tu tuviste novios antes de él… Y yo… solo lo tenia a él Sakura… él ha sido el único novio y el único hombre que he amado con todo mi corazón- Seguía diciendo tristemente. –Pero debo de ser sincera… mi espera fue en vano… él nunca tuvo esa mirada conmigo-

Sakura escuchaba sin dejar de mirarla. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar todo aquello.

-Su corazón nunca respondió a mis sentimientos, su mirada... todo, espere años con mucha paciencia pero era imposible, cuando nos comprometimos... me sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, hmmp…-Dio una semisonrisa. –Pero que ilusa fui, con el tiempo me di cuenta que las cosas no eran como yo pensé… después… me fue a Francia a visitar a Tomoyo con la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta que tal vez yo era la indicada para él, que se diera cuenta cuanto lo amaba de verdad y…- Soltó en llanto sin reservas. –No me ama y nunca me amó, él… tiene ese brillo en los ojos cuando te mira… acabo de darme cuenta de eso…- Se sentó en el sofá desconsolada.

-Meiling…no digas eso…- Se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero esta vez no fue rechazada.

-Me duele mucho Sakura…- Lloraba sin cesar. –Me duele el no ser esa mujer que siempre soñé al lado de él…- La miró de nuevo. –Quisiera odiarte, quisiera decirte que es tu culpa…- Su dolor era mas que notablemente, hablaba con el corazón. –Pero los tres sabemos que no es así… y creo que es por eso que fue también inevitable que te enamoraras de él, por que es el hombre que quisiera tener toda mujer a su lado…-

Simplemente se estaba desahogando.

-Yo…- Trataba de aliviar el dolor de su amiga pero era mejor que ella sacara su dolor.

-Sakura…- Llamó con la voz quebrada. –Vete por favor…-

_Amiga mía,_

_se__ que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida,_

_amiga__ mía,_

_se__ que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía..._

_amiga__ mía,_

_que__ difícil es, decirte amiga, ahora,_

_amiga__ mía,_

_lo__ amo tanto y se que el a mí también me adora..._

_Ohh__ no..._

¿Cómo describir todo aquello? No podían decir que no pasaba nada, por que realmente era difícil la situación, eran amigas…. Y así no se podía seguir.

-Meiling… no se desde cuando comenzó todo esto- Confesó. –No se que decir en estos momentos… se que no quieres mas mi amistad, que soy la peor persona sobre la tierra y que te traicione… en realidad si pudiera retrasaría el tiempo y me alejaría de él pero esta vez no puedo, por que quiero ser sincera…- Titubeo, no quería lastimarla mas de que ya estaba pero tenia que ser sincera. –Estoy enamorada de él… y me duele que las cosas sean así…-

-Lo se…- Contestó. –También me di cuenta de eso, al igual que él nunca te vi tan decidida como hoy, nunca vi que enfrentaras todo por el todo por un chico… por eso es que no puedo decirte que te entiendo… pero se que eres sincera… Por favor Sakura… una vez mas- Dijo ahora poniéndose en pie. –Vete… por favor… Quiero estar sola-

-Meiling…- Susurró dirigiéndose a la puerta. –También es difícil para mi… pero no renunciare a él…- Dijo en tono casi imperceptible antes de salir. Dejaba parte de su corazón en ese departamento, pero otra parte de su corazón la esperaba en el auto.

_Amiga mía_

_amiga__ mía.._

_amiga__ mía.._

La pelinegra miraba arrancar el auto del ambarino y se refugio en su sofá. Las cosas habían acabado y parte de ella por alguna extraña razón se liberó. Los quería a los dos sin embargo se sentía dolida y sonrió tristemente para sus adentros.

_-"Cuando una puerta se cierra… una ventana se abre…"- _Recordó las palabras de su abuela. _–"Es mejor dejar libre a la persona que amas y dejarla ser feliz muy a pesar que esa felicidad signifique no estar a tu lado y elegir a otra persona…"- _Le había dicho veces anteriores tratándole hacer ver que su destino no era estar juntos, al menos no de esa manera.

-Ahora entiendo tus palabras abuela… Y me duele mucho….- Su mirada seguía perdida al vacio.

---------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Hora de matarme ¿Cierto? Si… es algo raro pero fue una idea loca que se me vino a la mente. La canción que utilice en este Oneshot se titula _"Amiga __Mía__" de Yuri. _

Escuche esa canción y de repente mi imaginación hizo de las suyas pero hare un Oneshot con esta misma canción pero con el Naruto, esa era la idea original y que subiré un poco después.

Por favor no olviden dejar su review es sumamente importante.

Bueno…por el momento es todo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor MUY IMPORTANTE: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW. ¿Ok?- Bueno… Bye, bye. Hasta la próxima.

_Katsumi00_


End file.
